


A Sweet Gesture

by Fireloom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, Gen, Irene/other, Johnlock - Freeform, dad!Sherlock, older Rosie, past adlock, sherlock/john, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireloom/pseuds/Fireloom
Summary: Warm tones of sunset bathe over the pair walking the beaches of Malibu. A man and a young girl. Gentle breezes dance over them, chilly night air warning of it's coming. Rosie kicks her feet in the sand as Sherlock simply enjoys the feeling of it under his feet.





	A Sweet Gesture

Warm tones of sunset bathe over the pair walking the beaches of Malibu. A man and a young girl. Gentle breezes dance over them, chilly night air warning of it's coming. Rosie kicks her feet in the sand as Sherlock simply enjoys the feeling of it under his feet. He holds her hand. The beach is lovely at this time. Dusk on a Tuesday in a residential part of the coast is quiet of people.

Rosie drops his hand and trots up to the water edge. Apparently investigating a fallen sandcastle. Sherlock patiently waits for her return, but It seems she has no intention to. She begins rebuilding the castle. Sherlock wanders to where the sand meets a raised boulevard and sits. He watches her playing in her own world. A smile tugs at his cheeks. The little girl has brought Sherlock more joy than he ever expected. As Sherlock nears his fiftieth year, and Rosie her eleventh, he considers her and her father more than his blood family.

A little boy, around eight, wanders up to her. He holds his hand out with a shell in his palm. A decoration for the revived sandcastle. Rosie takes it and plants it on the tallest part of the castle. They're friends now. Rosie does so well at making friends. Far better than Sherlock did at her age. The children begin to dig a moat around the castle, efforts joined. Sherlock admires how open a child's mind is.

"You're daughter?" Comes a male voice from behind Sherlock.

"Step-daughter," Sherlock corrects, still watching the kids. He can sense the other man watching them fondly as well. They run now, the sandcastle finished. playing a game of chase through the lapping water. But the boy falls over. He cries out to his Dad in a whining tone. The man behind Sherlock utters worry and runs down to help him. Once the boy is righted, Rosie hugs him.

"You're married, then?"

Sherlock's breath stills in shock. He hasn't heard that velvetine voice in a decade. It's different now, in age and domesticity, but still so familiar to him. "Yes, two days ago," he begins, presenting the ring on his finger back to her. "Came here to make it official. He makes a good husband."

Irene joins him on the edge of the boulevard. "As does mine." Sherlock believes it. The man she has taken as a partner is well suited to family life. He now runs around with the children, smile planted on his face.

"You're son?" Sherlock asks.

"Yes. I fell pregnant soon after our last meeting." Her voice contains regret. Sherlock remembers that night.The damage they did to each other was irreparable.

"You've done well," Sherlock offers in subtle apology for their past mistakes. Irene smiles melancholic at the horizon.

"I have." Her eyes portray her sorries and forgivenesses. The pair let a moment pass, nurturing the gentle silence. They used to share it like this. Rosie and the boy pile sand over Irene's husband's legs. He gives them an overdone, playfully worried expression.

"What is your girl's name?" Irene asks.

"Rosie. After her mother." Irene mods sollumly. She knows about Mary and her misfortune. "And your boy?"

"William Scott." Sherlock turns his head to face her with surprise. Irene smiles at his reaction, her eyes still facing forward. She lingers a moment before she turns to him with a soft expression on her face.

“Ode to another life.” Sherlock warms. They share a moment of understanding for each other, and for their situation before their eyes settle back on the playing trio. Sherlock speaks,

“Sweet gesture.”


End file.
